


Super Halloween

by ObsessedAngel



Series: Halloween Spooptacular [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Costumes, Family, Halloween, Kids, M/M, Shopping, domestic AU, group costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5071012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedAngel/pseuds/ObsessedAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween Spooptacular 14</p><p>Who spends an hour looking at Halloween costumes for the baby but still decides on Pumpkin anyway. (Dean. You’d think Dean would be in and out. But he has to look at every single costume. Why is this baby showing so much leg. Who is doing this to babies?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Dean decided on Pumpkin, but Cas did not. Lol.

 

“Alright, in and out 10 minutes tops.”

“Is that a dead princess costume?”

Dean sighed as Claire wandered away and he shook his head. The store wasn’t that big. After they picked the baby’s costume up they could go back and find Claire. Dean turned to Cas who was smiling at the little costumes.

“Dean look a little dragon.”

Dean rolled his eyes but joined Cas at the rack. “I thought we were just grabbing a pumpkin?”

“We are, but look how cute.” Cas cooed over the costume and Dean had to admit it was pretty adorable. He grabbed it from Cas’ fingers and held it up to Mary’s baby belly.

“What do you say kiddo? Feeling like a dragon?” Dean asked smiling. Mary kicked her little feet but didn’t look exactly thrilled. But then, did a 9 month old even know why they’d want to dress her up like a dragon? Dean slid it back on the rack and looked at some of the others. Fairy, duck, princess, cowgirl. Dean frowned more and more as he looked at the costumes.

“Why are all these babies showing so much leg? They’re baby costumes. Who is doing this to babies?”

Cas slid his hand on Dean’s shoulder and squeezed. “I think it’s just so the babies can have more movement.”

“I still don’t like it.”

“You worry too much.” Cas leaned up and kissed his cheek and took a wriggling Mary into the next aisle to look at more costumes.

Dean flipped through the costumes one by one, taking in all the adorable until he thought he might explode. A lady bug, crayon, fried egg-

“Absolutely not.” Came Cas’ firm voice from the next aisle.

“Fine. I’ll ask Dean.”

“Nope.” He said without even looking. If Cas had said no that quickly then it had to be something either super slutty, which he used to be all for until it was going anywhere near one of his kids, or really gorey and would scare the little trick or treaters that would come to the house.

“UGH!” She said in response and Dean heard her storm off. He smiled and glanced over the side of the aisle.

“That bad?”

“You don’t even want to know. We still have to get a costume for Johnny. He said he wanted to be Robin. Which I’m still sure you talked him into, Batman.”

Dean grinned and shrugged. “He came to that decision all by himself.”

“Just like you having me be Nightwing was my own idea?”

“That’s not nice. I pursued you fair and square.”

Cas snorted. “Fair. I was going to be a college professor.”

“So boring. Besides, don’t you want to match?” Dean asked and Cas shook his head and went back to looking at costumes.

Dean looked at the costumes again and was a little sad their son couldn’t come and pick out his own costume. Unfortunately he’d been sick all week and Claire had insisted on going to get her costume today because she had a party to go to tomorrow. So Johnny was at home with Sam waiting for them to get back.

Dean flipped through a few more costumes before he found the pumpkin and smiled at it. Mary would look so cute in it. He held it up and whistled to get Cas’ attention. Cas glanced up and nodded before he gasped and held up his own costume.

“Dean we have to get this one.”

Dean walked into the next aisle to find Cas grinning and holding up a bumble bee costume excitedly.

“This is the one. She will be so cute!”

Dean laughed and held up the pumpkin again. “I thought we wanted her to be a pumpkin.”

“You can buy her the pumpkin one if you want, but we’re also getting the Bumble bee. My daughter will be a bumble bee.”

Dean covered his laugh and nodded toward the back of the store. “You could always see if Claire wants to be a bumble bee.”

“Yeah, right Dean. Come on. You know Mary will be the cutest little bumble bee.”

“I dunno Cas.”

Cas took a step toward him and held up the baby. “Look at that face. She WANTS to be a bumble bee.”

“Just about as much as she wanted to be the dragon. She has no idea what’s happening.” Dean said and started looking through the costumes in that aisle.

“I’m getting it.” Cas said sliding the costume under his arm and walking further down the aisle to keep looking at the costumes they had on display. Baby firefighter, policeman, Indian chief, soccer player, ninja turtle, ghostbuster. He picked it up off the rack and held it up to Cas.

“Who you gonna call?”

Cas actually smiled at it. “Aw, it even has the little backpack. That’s pretty cute.”

They looked at all the costumes in the baby section before they moved on to the little kid section. They were looking at the huge selection of superhero’s when Claire walked up again.

“Okay, here me out.”

“No.” Dean and Cas said simultaneously, then smiled at each other.

“You guys are not as cute as you think you are.” She said annoyed and stomped away again. She must have realized whatever she was going to ask was going to get shot down so she hadn’t even wasted her breath. They looked around at all the costumes but Dean grabbed the robin outfit off the hanger and swung it over his shoulder.

“You’re really going with that?”

“I swear it’s what he wants. We started watching Teen titans together, the original not that new one, and he really likes Robin.”

Cas shrugged. “Alright, as long as it’s what HE wants.”

“We both want it.”

Claire came back grinning. “I have the perfect costume.”

“By perfect I hope you mean not slutty.” Dean said and he grin just increased.

“You of all people are going to love it.” She pulled the costume from behind her back and Dean laughed. It was a Harley quinn costume, and one of the more modest ones. It had mismatched leggings, a full puffy skirt, a corset that covered the entire stomach and didn’t show that much cleavage either, and mismatched gloves.

“The wig is separate, but I love it! So now you guys can stop freaking out.”

Cas bristled at that. “We were NOT freaking out.”

“You totally were.” She said but Dean wasn’t listening to them bicker.

“We’re having a family costume and we didn’t even plan it!” Dean said excitedly but Cas looked down at the baby and frowned.

“Well I don’t want her left out. Should we get her a super girl outfit or something?”

Dean knew how much the bumblebee outfit meant to him and although he’d love to get her a batgirl costume he shook his head and took the bumble bee costume from Cas and held onto it with the Robin one. “Nah, there is a girl who is a bumble bee in Young Justice, her name was Karen something. She’s on the team that Nightwing supervises. So it’s all good. She’ll fit into our theme just fine.”

Cas leaned up and kissed his cheek grinning. “I love you.”

“Ah!” Claire suddenly gasped in horror making Cas jump and stare at her. “I forgot shoes! I need shoes.” She ran off back to the accessory section and Dean and Cas followed at a slower pace. This was gonna be a super Halloween.  


End file.
